


If The Stars Aligned Just Right

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam and Aidan. On a collision course. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a round robin put together at one of my olddddd sites. It was never finished and I'd like to change that so I've decided to write the ending for it that I see fit. I loved the idea of these 2 characters getting together!

**Chapter 1**  
  
Sam McCall was in tears as she left the penthouse for what she knew would be the last time. She had seen something she never expected to see again: Jason in another woman's arms. And he wasn't holding the other woman in such a way as to comfort her or anything of the sort. He had been kissing her. He had been kissing her own best friend, Maxie Jones!  
  
He tried to explain but words failed him as usual and when Maxie tried to pick up where he left off, she earned herself a slap across the face from Sam. A hard one. She put all her rage, anger, hurt and devastation into that hit. She wanted it to burn. She had considered hitting Jason too but she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. They had been falling apart for a long time now and finally they had reached the end of the line. She had just never guessed he had feelings for her best friend. Never in a million years could she have had seen that coming.  
  
She hurried out onto the street and started for her car. She knew better than to drive when she was this upset but she needed to get away from here. She needed to get away from Port Charles. NOW. If it was the last thing she did.  
  
She jumped into her car and sped off, not caring where she was going.  
  
\---  
  
Aidan Devane was angry. He loved Greenlee so much and yet she had decided that she didn't want their marriage anymore now that Ryan was showering her with attention again. Now he had to go and find them in bed together.  
  
Aidan didn't care where he went but he was leaving Pine Valley and he was leaving tonight. He got into his car and started driving. His eyes were filled with tears and he didn't see the other car coming until it was too late.  
  
\---  
  
Sam woke with a throbbing headache. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she remembered a pair of blinding headlights coming into her lane.  
  
_Am I in heaven?_ she thought to herself. She looked around, realizing that she hadn't been put out of her misery and was in fact still on Earth. She gingerly slipped off her seat belt and climbed from the car. She saw the real disaster once she was outside. She ran over to the other car and saw a man sitting inside.  
  
_I hope I didn't kill him._  
  
Sam hurried over to the other car and wrenched the door open. She considered that she could do more damage than good before she opted to touch him and at least make sure he was still breathing. She reached out and pressed her hand to his warm throat. _Thank god._ There was a pulse.   
  
"Sir, sir, can you wake up? Please," she said and when he didn't move she felt like she could cry again. "Please! I don't need a manslaughter charge on my hands. Plus we're in the absolute middle of nowhere ..."  
  
She ran back to her car and dove inside for her cellphone only to find reception was out. Of course. Of-fucking-course! They were too far out of range for anyone to hear her even scream.  
  
So she threw her phone aside and marched back over to the car, determined to make the man wake up and wake up right now!  
  
Sam was bound and determined not to have a manslaughter charge against her. She did the only thing that she could thank of. She pulled her hand back and slapped the man across the face as hard as she could. She sighed when she saw the man react.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" the man asked, a thick British accent filling her ears.  
  
\--  
  
Aidan's cheek burned where the woman's hand had met his face. "Dammit, I said what was that for?" he demanded.  
  
The woman sputtered for a moment. "So-sorry. Its just you weren't waking up. What else could I do?"  
  
Aidan shook his head. "Well you could start by watching where you are driving."  
  
"Me?" the woman snapped. "Me? I was driving perfectly fine when suddenly ... _Bam!"_  
  
"This is your fault," they snapped at each other in unison and the woman rolled her perfect brown eyes.  
  
"Give me your license and registration so I can get the hell out of here," the woman commanded, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well so much for the Good Samaritan act. You are a total bitch," Aidan pronounced.  
  
Her hand flew up to his face again but he stopped her in time, locking his hand around her tiny wrist. "Don't even think about it."  
  
She wrenched her arm free. "Look you fake-accented jerkoff, I can call fifty people right now who will come and beat the shit out of you or you can deal with me. Or you can quit pissing me off and just let's take care of this."  
  
Aidan shook his head and laughed. "Excuse me while I tremble in fear," he said and wrenched open the glove compartment withdrawing his driver's information.  
  
He started to climb out of the car and then felt his legs give out underneath him. He went hurtling towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sam yelled as she pushed against the guy. If this was some new way of picking up chicks, then Sam had been out of the dating loop longer than she had realized. She pushed the guy off of her and rolled to her feet, standing up.   
  
"What the hell is your problem?" she asked him.  
  
****  
  
Aidan felt her push him off her and as she heaved herself to her feet, he rolled a bit sideways, smacking his head hard on the door. "Shit!" he moaned and reached up to touch his forehead. His hand came away bloody. He turned and glared at the woman. "What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"Mine?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I'm not the one who is jumping all over some woman I've never met before in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Aidan laughed loudly as he dragged himself up to stand by the car, leaning hard against it as blood continued to drip down his forehead. "Oh you think that was some kind of come on?" He asked.  
  
"Wasn't it?" She challenged.  
  
"Hell no! If I wanted to come onto you, I would just do this," Aidan finished before pressing his lips against hers.  
  
***  
  
Sam was shocked as the guy kissed her. She wanted to kiss him back so badly for some reason, but she knew that he was playing her. She pushed against his chest and he fell back against the ground.  
  
She looked down at him, not quite sure what to do next. She did the only thing she could think of -- she slapped him again!  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch, do you have a death wish?" Sam asked him.   
  
***  
  
"Jesus, woman, PMS much?" Aidan demanded of the haughty woman. She glared at him as he laid on the ground and he could tell she was thinking about kicking him so instead her grabbed her leg and moved her foot before she could. She stumbled and sailed towards the ground.   
  
He should have let her hit the ground, face first, but he was a gentleman not matter what she might think and quickly scooted a bit to cushion her fall with his body. She slammed into him and he realized he must have bruised his ribs in the accident because despite her small weight, it hurt. A lot.  
  
"Dammit," he moaned and felt her kneel between his legs.  
  
She looked pissed off for a moment and then grinned. "Okay, okay. You want me right now? You want to play a fun game?" She asked and started to unbutton her shirt. "You're asking for it, buddy. I don't think you can handle me."  
  
He shook his head. "You're playin' me," he said even as he licked his lips. "This is some twisted revenge you have in mind. Because you're a mad woman. Mad, mad ..." His voice trailed off as she slipped the buttons of her blouse off the hooks on by one until her shirt was sliding down her smooth, sexy shoulders and her thin, black lacy bra was showing.  
  
She was still sitting on him and now straddled him, leaning closer to him, her warm breath on his face. "Don't you want to touch me?" She asked.   
  
***  
  
Of course he wanted to touch her. What warm-blooded male wouldn't. He knew that this was all a ploy to see how far he would actually go. What she didn't know was that he could play her game and beat her at it too.  
  
His hands gripped her waist and he flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her.  
  
"You asked for it," he said before crushing her lips beneath his.   
  
***  
  
Sam groaned a bit as he turned her and her back hit the dirty road. He climbed onto her and began to kiss her and at first she feigned having no reaction to it but before long her libido was racing too and she allowed him to tease her lips open with his tounge. Their tounges battled for dominance and she bit down on his lip hard enough to make him hiss. But he kept on kissing her and she didn't stop him for the longest time.  
  
She could already feel his hard length ramming into her thigh through the front of his jeans and she would never admit it but she was feeling wet down there herself; could actually feel a little trickle of moisture running the length of her thong underwear.  
  
But she intended to only let him go so far before she threw him off of her and made him howl because he was sure to have blue balls in a minute. She was diabolical and she didn't care. For the first time the whole night she hadn't thought of Jason once and she was having fun. That's what life was supposed to be about right?   
  
***  
  
When he pulled away from her mouth and began unbuttoning her shirt, pressing kisses to the skin he exposed, Sam moaned loudly and arched against him. He was so hard and felt so good and he was damn good with his mouth, but she’d been hurt by the people she loved and trusted most and now she wanted her turn.  
  
Aidan pressed a kiss to the soft skin just above her jeans and she had to force herself to go through with her plan. Just as his hand reached for the button that would expose her completely to him, she wrapped her leg around his and rolled them so that she was on top.  
  
His glittered with amusement as he looked up at her. “You like being in control?”  
  
She smiled icily and let a single finger trail slowly down his chest. “I hope you enjoyed yourself because that’s all you’re getting tonight.” Without saying anything else, she stood and turned to walk back to her car.   
  
****  
  
“Excuse me…excuse me?” Aidan hollered from the ground. “This is how you’re going to leave me? Stranded and… _finely tuned?”_  
  
“Yes.” She smirked, pulling her dirtied shirt back on. “You my friend, just got played.”  
  
“Lovely. Absolutely freaking lovely.” He murmured. After serenading her with a few choice names under his breath, he finally managed to pull himself together and tower over the brunette vixen before him.  
  
“So what now?”  
  
“What now? Now you just wait, while I go home, freshen up and sue your ass for ruining my car!”  
  
“You bloody well know I didn’t ruin your car!” Aidan screeched. “Admit it, you were too busy doing your mascara or texting or some shit like that and then crushed the life out of my poor Lexus!”  
  
“You know what? Fine, believe what you want. We’ll just have to hear what my DA mother has to say about it.” With a triumphant smile, she swiveled on her heels and mysteriously whisked away while he suppressed a large lump in his throat.  
  
Not even a day into their new “union” and already she’d been the death of him.


End file.
